ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret of Chromastone
Original Airdate January 29, 2010 Summary When Ben gets sick he is pleased to see an old friend in Tetrax but is caught off guard when Tetrax demands Ben give him Chromastone. Tetrax changes Ben into Chromastone but instead showed Diamondhead. Ben doesn't even have a chance to explain what happened to Chromastone when Tetrax attacks him demanding that he handed him over. Tetrax shatters Diamondhead and reveals Chromastone inside. Tetrax gives Chromastone a crystal which he absorbs, then Chromastone flies off to Petropia. Tetrax soon explains about why he needs Chromastone, he tells Ben, Gwen, and Kevin about Chromastone being the only one to save Petropia, by using that crystal (he gave Chromastone) which contains a crystalized back-up of Petropia and it's people (which were destroyed by Vilgax). Ben's situation gets worse when Vilgax shows up, demanding Tetrax return the crystal Tetrax stole back from him. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Tetrax fight Vilgax until Kevin accidently tells Vilgax whats going on. Vilgax flies to Petropia, while Ben, Tetrax, Gwen and Kevin go aboard Tetrax's ship and fly to Petropia. Vilgax soon arrives to Petropia and fights Chromastone demanding he return the crystal. Chromastone pleads for mercy, but Vilgax reveals he has none. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Tetrax arrives to Petropia, in order to protect Chromastone. Vilgax grabs the crystal off Chromastone only to discover the crystal power had been used up throws it away and flies back to Vilgaxia. A dying Chromastone hands Ben a second crystalized back-up before fading away. Ben then turns into Diamondhead (revealing Diamondhead knows what to do with the crystal) and climbs to the top of Petropia to revive Petropia's people. Ben/Diamonhead's actions revive both the Petrosapiens and Chromastone, who reveals to Ben that he is Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia and reveals that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix. Tetrax later flies Ben, Gwen, and Kevin down to earth. Meanwhile Vilgax catches Ben's cold. Major events *Tetrax returns and seeks help from Ben. *Sugilite is released from Diamondhead. *Petropia is revived along with the Petrosapiens. *It is revealed that Chromastone is still inside the Omnitrix. Debuts *Sugilite Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tetrax *Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia *Revived Petrosapiens Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon Aliens used *Diamondhead *Humongousaur *Echo Echo *Jetray Trivia *This episode marks the second time Ben has had dealt with a cold while in possession the Omnitrix, the first being Side Effects (from the original Ben 10 series). However the cold in this episode doesn't produce strange side effects on his alien forms as it did in Side Effects, instead it causes him to sneeze while in alien form.(This is probably because of the Omnitrix's recalibration) *Tetrax reveals that Petrosapiens don't get colds after Ben asks how a silicon-based lifeform can get a cold (after sneezing in Diamondhead form, launching diamonds and mutilating a truck after doing so). *This episode marks the first appearance of Tetrax Shard in Alien Force. It also explains the origins of Chromastone and his connection to Diamondhead (as well as the Petrosapiens & their homeworld Petropia). *The climax of this episode marks the return of the planet Petropia and it's people since its destruction at the hands of Vilgax. *The revived Petrosapiens had Chromastone bodies, hinting that Diamondhead's species is supposed to look like this, and that the Omnitrix never combined their DNA to begin with (Note: Diamondhead still has a purple head and chest spikes, like Chromastone, but it's possible that this was an Omnitrix change, like the alien's eye color or clothing pattern) *Sugilite said that Chromastone was in the Omnitrix which means Ben regained access to Chromastone in this episode. *When Diamonhead revived the Petrosapien were supposed to revive them all, but still not seen any female or a child Petrosapien, however ther might just not have been any in that area at the time and were on another part of the planet.. *When Humongosaur and Vilgax fight in the factory are a couple in their strength, considering that in The Vengeance of Vilgax, Vilgax beats this even in his giant form *Side effects of a cold on Omntrix aliens: Humongousaur: sneezes a large amount of cough which is yellow in color. Echo Echo: makes a sound blast by sneezing. Diamondhead: sneezes diamonds. Jetray: weak and cannot fly easily. *The quote by Jetray - "Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a ....uhh" is used by Stinkfly in Secrets. Also Vilgax refers Jetray as an insect which fits perfectly. *It is revealed in this episode that Chromastone's species can also fly. *The next time Chromastone is used is in the series premiere of Ultimate Alien. *This episode confused many people because Cartoon Network and Bandai say that Chromastone has his own planet and species, but there is only one of him and he was only there to be the guardian of Petropia. Quotes *'Humongousaur': HUMONGOSAUR!!! Run for your life Vilgax, or I am gonna, gonna.... *'Kevin': He's gonna blow!! *'Humongousaur': (Sneezes over Kevin's car) *'Gwen': Gesundheit!! *'Kevin:' You are so washing that!! *'Vilgax': Any last words? *'Sugilite': I must protect my people...have mercy! *'Vilgax': Mercy? Never heard of it!'' (takes the crystal)'' *Kevin: (On the road, Kevin driving fast as usual, suddenly sees a truck in front of him and horns) ''C'mon, C'mon, move it! ''(sees that the truck does not move) ''Oh! Is that how it's gonna be! ''(Kevin car forms machines to blast the truck off) *Gwen: Kevin! *Kevin: What? *Gwen: Anger management! Appropriate response! *Kevin: Yeah, ok! Then we are going off-road! (takes the shortcut and manages to overtake the truck) *Ben:'' (in a weak voice and coughs) '' I dont think I'm gonna make it...... *Kevin: Hang in there, hero! We are almost there! *Gwen: Look! There it is! *Kevin: (reaches Mr.Smoothies) ''One mango blueberry with extra ...... (would like a little help here)'' *Ben: (sneezes) ''.... Better make it a double. *Gwen: (seeing that Ben is overacting, like he is going to die) Ok Ben, it's just.. a common cold. *Ben: There is nothing common about this cold, Gwen . It's epic. ''(cleans his nose with his hand) *Gwen: (disgusted by Ben's act) You are completely disgusting Ben, use a tissue. *Ben: I was gonna wipe my hand on my pants. *Gwen: I swear, you are gonna make all of us sick! *Kevin:'' (after Ben smoothie comes)'' Here you go, Tennyson, the whole Levin family cure. *Ben: Really? Smoothies? *Kevin: Nah,'' (mixes a medicine in it) the smoothies is just so that you gulp down the real cure. Spitaboo (something like that) ... ''(while starting to drive off) ''we call that because.... *Ben: ''(make a vomitting sound and his mouth get's stuck to the straw ) *Kevin: We also call that because it spares germs... now drink up) *Ben: (and mutters something which is ununderstandable) *Kevin: What?? *Gwen: He says he can't. His lips are probably shut. *Kevin: You can understand that! You should be a dentist! Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes